1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a sensor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Such sensor devices are generally known. From published German patent application document DE 10 2005 040 781 A1, for example, a sensor device is known which has a molded housing having a micromechanical sensor element and a carrier element, the sensor element being situated in a hollow space in the molded housing and on the carrier element, the carrier element being completely situated in the molded housing and the evaluation element being decoupled from the molded housing by a passivating gel.